A Smooth Exhale
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Alec has been nervous about getting into a relationship since his first two serious ones ended badly. But maybe things will be different with Magnus. Malec. OneShot.


_I've been in love with these two for ages, and even though I've written about them in my other stories, I've never actually written one exclusively for them! And I thought that it was about time. So here we go;_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

When Alec Lightwood and Magnus Lightwood first met, Alec had been a little intimidated and had kept his distance. It was in his second year of University, and his younger sister, who had just started, had made friends with a couple of the older people in her Theatre Studies class. Most of the people that Isabelle Lightwood became friends with were not the kind of people that Alec liked. They were loud and flamboyant and over the top and that was the exact opposite of what Alec looked for when he wanted to be relaxing after University and work.

But Isabelle and Magnus had stayed friends, and soon he was being invited out when the siblings went out with Alec's best friend and his girlfriend, Jace Wayland and Clarissa Morgenstern, and Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon Lewis. He melded well with the rest of the group, he got on with everyone, but even after six months, Alec was still trying to avoid him. But it was for a completely different reason now; because by this point he had realized that Magnus _wasn't_ the kind of guy that Alec went out to avoid and that he _wasn't_ like the rest of Isabelle's theatre friends, and he was actually the kind of guy that Alec wanted. That was like kryptonite to him.

And that was bad, because Alec wasn't looking for a relationship. He needed to focus on his degree and he was happy with his friends, and his history with relationships weren't too great. He'd been in two serious ones, not counting a couple of one off flings that he had had, and neither of them had ended well. The first was with a girl, Seelie Queen. They had gone out for almost two years before Alec had awkwardly broken things off with her when he finally admitted to himself that maybe he wasn't quite into girls. Isabelle had supported him the whole way, and surprisingly, their parents had as well, but Seelie hadn't been as understanding. She had spread vicious rumours about him around the school, and if he didn't have his sister, Jace and Clary by his side, he wasn't too sure how he would have gotten through.

But he had, and after a while, he had started branching out. It wasn't that he was gay, he still liked girls, just not exclusively. There were a few guys that he fooled around with and a few girls, but it wasn't until his first year of University that he met someone, Sebastian Verlac, that he had a proper relationship with another boy. It had been a roller-coaster—Sebastian was the kind of person who liked being the centre of attention at all time, and he had a bad habit of putting down those around them. Alec was usually the first one to get rid of people like that in his life, but there was something about Sebastian that kept him coming back. Even though Sebastian could be arrogant, he was also manipulative enough to make Alec feel special and cared for. That had ended with a crash and a burn the end of last year, when Alec was going through his exams, and once again, if it wasn't for his sister, Jace and Clary, he wouldn't have been able to get by.

He had only just scraped by, given how little sleep he had been operating on in the weeks following his break up, and when he had finally pulled himself back together, he had decided that he wasn't going to get into another relationship until he had finished University. His degree was too important to him for him to whittle away and not get a good job out of because of some teenage romance.

So he had gone home with several people, after nights on the town, but he always made sure to be gone in the morning, and he spent any spare time that he managed to get between University, studying and work with his friends or catching up on _Mad Men_. Unfortunately now, hanging out with his friends now meant hanging out with Magnus.

And what made things worse, was Alec was just falling harder for him every time they were together.

He was funny.

He was smart.

He was _fucking beautiful_.

When Alec started telling a story about what had happened in one of his lectures, Magnus always listened attentively and asked questions. Or when he complained about his asshole boss at work, Magnus sympathised with him. Or when they all went out to their favourite diner, _Taki's_ , Magnus would always take the cherry tomatoes out of the salad Alec ordered and would give Alec the croutons out of his. And then there was the time they were watching _The Fault In Our Stars_ and Augustus was at the service station crying in his car because he had just wanted to be independent and go out to get himself cigarettes even though he was in such incredible pain, and Magnus had gotten all choked up and reached out for Alec's hand. Alec himself had felt pretty teary in that part, even though he would never admit it to his sister when she teased him about it later, and he had squeezed Magnus's hand back. And then just two weeks ago, Isabelle had dragged them all out to a house party of one of her friends and both Magnus and Alec had been so absorbed in a conversation about the latest _Star Wars_ they hadn't realized the others had walked off, and they had been laughing, and drinking, and Magnus leaned in, his gorgeous, dancing, cat-like eyes freezing Alec in his spot. They would have kissed, if Simon hadn't gone and been his clumsy self and tripped over a glass table in the middle of the lounge, smashing right through it.

Alec _should_ have been thanking Simon, because he _had_ to stick to his resolve about not getting involved with anyone

Instead he just wanted to punch his sisters boyfriend in the throat.

Exams were presently in three weeks and all of them had been studying their asses off. Alec only had one year left after this, and every credit counted. Despite how poorly his final exams had gone last year, he had still passed because he had been so conscientious through the year itself. The same had happened this year; he had past every assessment and exam he had been given, but _unlike_ last year, he was planning on acing his final exams.

There was no asshole ex-boyfriend to distract him this time.

Only this amazingly gorgeous man that Alec now called a friend.

 _Fuck_.

Isabelle and Clary had both insisted that they all needed a night off studying, although they were all on the same page that they didn't want to get so drunk that the next day was a write off, because some study _still_ needed to happen this weekend, so they had all decided to drink at Magnus's place. Magnus had a nice place, the only one out of all of them to be able to actually afford to live alone. Isabelle and Simon were boarding with Simon's older sister until they could get together a bond for their own flat, Clary and Jace had scraped enough together for a tiny place they complained about constantly but loved to call their own, and Alec was living with three other guys that he had met through his course. It was good, because it was cheap and they all kept to themselves, although two of them had girlfriends who were always over, and it was like they had competitions has to who could make more noise.

Magnus was a year older, and he also had parents who were loaded. They had got him the flat when he had first been accepted into University, so he had always had the luxury of a nice place, which wasn't something many Uni students got. The place was filled with colour and knick knacks and Alec blushed when he saw a photo of himself and Magnus that had been taken a few weeks ago next to the TV. His sister nudged him pointedly but he ignored her, throwing back the rest of his bourbon.

Things were relaxed. There was music playing in the background, some indie singer that Clary loved, and they were all sprawled throughout the lounge talking. Jace was making fun of Simon for a clumsy moment he had had earlier in the day when he had seen Isabelle and Clary trying on their new summer bikini's and he had walked straight into a wall. Izzy was trying to get Clary to drink more, given she was usually the more conservative out of them all. Magnus was mixing drinks together, each one looking more and more dangerous than the next, and Alec was happy just watching his friends.

"We all need to go on vacation this break," Isabelle announced.

"I second that!" Clary squeaked, raising her hand in the air.

"Ick, really? Because we don't see enough of each other already?" Alec teased, a mock expression of disgust on his face.

"You could never see enough of me," Jace smirked, winking lewdly across at his best friend, making Alec roll his eyes.

"Dude, I have seen enough of you more times than I would like to remember," he screwed up his nose and everyone laughed.

"I think Izzy is right," Magnus piped up. "I've already started applying for so many jobs," he stuck out his lower lip in an adorable pout. "Unlike the rest of you, I'm going to actually be fully time employed next year and I'm not going to get these month long breaks."

"Then it's decided!" Isabelle held up her drink. "As soon as our exams are over we're planning a road trip." There were cheers of agreement and then they all clinked their glasses together. " _And_ we have to get my brother stoned," Isabelle added after she had swallowed her drink. "Twenty-one and never been stoned just isn't acceptable."

"Hey, I've smoked weed before!" Alec protested.

"But clearly you didn't do it properly!" Jace cried. "You were acting completely normal!"

"Or maybe the rest of you were just so fucked off all the joints being passed around that you don't remember what I was really like," Alec reasoned, although he knew that they were telling the truth. He had only taken one hit from the joint, promptly coughed for the next ten minutes and then refused to try again.

"Even Simon got stoned," Clary teased him and Alec rolled his eyes. Conversation shifted off him soon and they started talking about the different places they could possibly go. Somewhere around midnight, Alec climbed out the large window in Magnus's lounge and climbed the fire escape one floor so that he reached the roof.

This was his favourite part of Magnus's apartment.

Only a couple of steps and then there was access to the roof, which was almost always empty. Sometimes there were people that came up for cigarettes, but most people were too lazy and just opened their windows. Sometimes in the middle of summer when they were drinking they would come up here, but it was Autumn, and there was a cold nip in the air, so they were staying inside. But Alec still liked to come up here for a few minutes, get away from the noise of his friends and sister, and just look out over the city at night, blanketed in night but lit up with street and car lights and the glittering signs of the shops that were still open.

"Knew you'd be up here," came a voice from behind Alec and he turned around to see Magnus standing there, looking irresistible as always. He had a pair of tight jeans and a black turtle neck that emphasized his solidly built shoulders and upper arms, with his hair moussed and brushed back.

"Yeah," Alec gave him a rueful smile, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. Magnus walked over to where he was standing, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked out at the city. The chatter from club goers and late night shoppers raised and they could hear snatches of conversations. There was a slight breeze, reminding Alec that it was the middle of the night and it definitely wasn't one of the warmer months, and he shivered, curling his fingers in his pockets to try and warm them.

"I've got something that might help warm you up," Magnus stated. Alec raised his eyebrow as he looked over at him. Magnus grinned, his captivating eyes sparkling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two items.

A lighter and a joint.

Alec let out a surprised laugh.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Really really," Magnus laughed. "Can't have my best guy looking like an idiot in front of all his friends when we go away and you're trying to smoke like an amateur." Alec smile dropped off his face and he had to dig his fingernails into his palm to stop himself from letting out a squeak. He could already feel his cheeks heating up, despite how freezing his nose was, and he ducked his head. Magnus was already lighting up the end of the joint and holding it out to Alec.

"Uh," Alec took it from him, his cheeks reddening even more so now but this time out of embarrassment. He really had _no idea_ what he was meant to do here.

"Okay, let's try something else," Magnus said, taking it back from him. He put it between his own lips, taking in a drag and holding it. Alec couldn't help himself; his eyes were glued to Magnus's mouth, waiting to see them purse and the hazy smoke to be exhaled. But instead, Magnus leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Alec's. Alec's whole body felt like it had gone into shock as Magnus parted his lips and blew the smoke out, forcing it between Alec's own lips. "Now hold," Magnus told him as he leaned back. Alec did as he had been told, holding it until Magnus nodded and then exhaling it. His throat felt a little scratchy and he coughed twice, but it was nowhere near as bad as the sputtering mess that he had been last time he had tried it. Magnus smiled at him and then took another pull.

This time Alec was ready as Magnus leaned in, and their heads canted slightly in opposite directions, lips lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary as Alec's lungs expanded. Magnus pulled back, but it wasn't as far back as he had done so the first time, his face only an inch or so away from his, eyes boring into his. Alec let out a breath, this time exhaling smoothly.

He felt weirdly pleased with himself, and he had a feeling that it really didn't have much to do with actually managing to take a hint of a joint.

Magnus ran his tongue over his lower lip and Alec followed the movement, his cock twitching in his pants.

The things that he wanted Magnus to do with that tongue.

Magnus sucked in another breath and leaned forward, this time not even pretending that he was only passing the smoke to him. One of his hands went to the back of Alec's head, holding him against him as their lips meshed together again. Magnus's tongue traced the outside of Alec's lips before pushing past his teeth. The smoke danced between them, slipping out of the corners of their mouths as Alec's hands found purchase on Magnus's hips, pulling him tighter against him.

Magnus groaned as one of Alec's hands slipped down, his fingers curling so that they were digging slightly into the top of his ass through his jeans. Alec's stomach flipped over at the response that he got from Magnus and both of his hands tightened around him instinctively. Magnus's fingers were laced through his hair, pulling at the strands to show his appreciation when Alec scraped his teeth along Magnus's lower lip. They pulled after a few minutes, both breathing heavily and staring at each other. Magnus quickly remembered the joint in his other hand and he stubbed it out with a huff of a laugh. Alec swallowed hard, never taking his eyes off Magnus as his mind flooded with one hundred questions.

What did this mean?

What did it mean they were?

He had done the one night stands and the booty calls, and that definitely wasn't how he viewed Magnus—and he hoped that wasn't how Magnus saw him—but the idea of a relationship still scared him.

Maybe with Magnus, though...Maybe it would be different.

"I know about Sebastian," Magnus suddenly said and Alec blinked. "That's who you're thinking about, right?"

"Uh," Alec wasn't too sure what the right answer would be here. Should he really admit that his mind had flown to the failings of his ex-boyfriend after he had just made out with his hot friend. "Kind of?" He said weakly. Magnus nodded, not looking too bothered.

"I know that Sebastian kind of screwed you over," Magnus said. "I saw you guys together back in your first year."

"You know who I was then?" Alec asked in surprise.

"With eyes like yours and an ass like that?" Magnus gave him a cheeky half-smirk that made Alec's stomach do that flip-flop thing again. "You think I wouldn't keep tabs on you after the first time I saw you?" Alec's cheeks were burning again. "After I became friends with Iz and then found out you were her brother, it was kind of perfect. I knew that you and Sebastian had broken up because I never saw you around together anymore, but she sort of opened up a few months ago and told me what happened."

"Remind me to kill her later," Alec muttered.

"No, no, don't," Magnus quickly said. "It was only because I kept asking her about you. I wanted to ask you out but you always seemed to, I don't know...Pull away whenever I tried to make a move on you. I knew you were gay, I just thought that maybe you had your eye on someone else. I was trying to get it out of Iz and she said that you kind of swore of relationships until you got your degree."

"Yeah, well..." Alec pursed his lips.

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do, but...But I really want to go out with you, see where things go," Magnus said. "And I would hope that you know me well enough to know I'm not going to screw you over. Screw you, yes, but not screw you over." Alec had to duck his head because he was certain that his whole face was now flaming red.

"I want to," he managed to mumble out.

"What?"

"I want to go out with you," Alec reiterated, lifting his chin and meeting Magnus's eyes. Magnus's whole face seemed to light up and Alec couldn't resist reaching out to steal another kiss. It was only brief, but it held promise of many more to come.

 _Please review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
